Bloody Retribution
by ShatteredOnTheInside
Summary: The top 10 Idols of Season 8 are invited to take part in a horror film. Little do they know that the dangers they are about to face are 100% real. Blood WILL be shed. Pairings include Adison and Megnoop.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Allison anxiously awaited the call from the producers. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up though. She didn't have any acting experience anyway, so why would they pick her? She still might get lucky though, because they had everyone from the top 10 come and audition. That was kind of weird. They also had them recite lines from a TV show, nothing from the movie. That could be how Hollywood does auditions though. She had no idea.

But doing that she at least got to see some of her old friends. And Adam. She missed him SO much. They talked on the phone and video chatted all the time, but it wasn't the same. He obviously would get a part, probably the lead role knowing how good he was. So if she got a good part, that meant more time with Adam. She really hoped.

Finally, her phone rang. Not wanting to sound desperate, she tried to wait a few rings. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and answered. "Hello?" she said eagerly. "Hey Allie, it's Kris..." he started.

"Damn it Kris, I'm waiting for an important phone call!"

"WELL!" Kris said, pretending to be mad. Allison chuckled.

"Have you heard anything about the movie so far?" she asked him.

"Well, actually..." he started. Her phone started vibrating. She was getting another call. From the producers too! "Oh my God, I gotta go Kris! Talk to ya later!" She hung up before he could argue.

"Did I get a part?" She asked eagerly. She probably sounded pretty desperate, but she basically was anyway. "Yup, you're in!" the person on the line said. Allison covered the receiver and squealed. "Oh my God, THANK YOU! SO MUCH!"

The person laughed. "Okay, well we're shooting tomorrow, so make sure you're ready and at the studio by 7am, okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." she said, and hung up. She screamed. "Oh my God, Oh my God! I'm in the movie!" She quickly dialed Adam's number. He answered after 3 rings.

"ADAM, I GOT A PART IN THE MOVIE!" she squealed. Adam laughed, somewhat nervously though. "Yeah, me too..."

"What's wrong?" Allison asked. "Shouldn't you be excited?"

"I mean, I am...I guess. This is my first time acting for a movie. That's pretty big. But...I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this..."

Allison was confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's a LOT of things. First of all, why haven't we received a script or something? I mean, the person on the phone said we were filming tomorrow..."

"We're probably going to go over the lines there or something. Maybe that's why they wanted us there so early," she suggested.

"I guess, but usually the actor is given at least a few days to learn their lines and everything. And what's with this director?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see him at the auditions?"

Allison started to think. Now she remembered him. He was a very tall, lanky man. At the auditions, he had on a black trench coat and one of those old fashion hats people used to wear covering most of his face. He barely spoke a word to her during her audition. Actually, she didn't think he even said anything. He just gave her a gesture to start.

"Plus also, why did he want ALL of the top 10 of season 8 to audition? It just doesn't seem right to me..."

"Maybe he's just a fan of Idol or something. Or he wanted a star-filled movie. And so what if he's a little creepy? That's not too big of a deal. A lot of directors are a little 'out there.' Plus he's not very well known either. This is his first movie. He probably doesn't know what he's doing completely. That might explain why we don't have our scripts or anything. I'm sure he's a great director. Just chill and think of the positives. We get to do a movie together!"

"Yeah, that's good!" Adam smiled. They were both silent.

"Well, we should probably get going. It's uh...getting late and all." Adam said finally.

"Yeah, plus we have to be on set at 7..." Allison trailed off. Neither of them wanted to hang up. The line was silent for about a minute.

"Okay..." Adam said, breaking the silence. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Allison said. "See ya." they both hung up. Allison got into bed and began to think. About what Adam had said. Was Adam right? WAS there really something going on? A chill went down her spine. She started to get an eerie feeling. She just shook it off though. He was just overreacting as usual. Everything would be fine. She hoped.

**not scary for a little. just wait ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Megan made her way into the building and looked around. "Oh my frickin God!" she mumbled under her breath. The place was HUGE! She figured it would be though, because it was where they were shooting the movie, but she never expected anything like this. The ceiling had to be over 3 stories high. It was dome-shaped too. She couldn't even see the far wall it was so huge. Before she could do anything else, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She spun around, immediately knowing who they belonged to. "Anoop!" she squealed, and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her a little and spun her around. "I missed you SO much!" That was an understatement. It was torture not seeing that guy on a day-to-day basis. It's not like she could let him know that anyway. How she REALLY felt. That would screw up everything she had worked so hard to get. Plus if she actually DID somehow manage to get him, what about Ryder? How would he react to this? He was her top priority. He was the one that mattered.

She let go of Anoop about a minute later. "So, hows life so far?" she asked him. "It's great...now..." Megan grinned. "Isn't this just like, AWESOME we get to do this though?" he said.

"Uh, YEAH! I can't believe all the top 10 got a spot in the film. It's CRAZY!" she said, making wild hand gestures. Anoop laughed. "I love how you do that when you're excited. It's so cute!" Megan blushed.

"Now come on Megs, let's find the others!" he grabbed her hand and they both started running. She felt so free. As if nothing in the world mattered. Except Anoop. She spotted Allison's fiery red hair almost immediately, snapping out of her daydream.

"Allison!" she yelled. Allison spun around at the sound of her name and grinned when she saw Megan. "Megs!" she yelled back, and ran towards her. Megan let go off Anoops hand and ran towards her best friend. They hugged each other tightly.

"How have you been sweetie?" Megan asked Allison. "Good. SO excited though! Really nervous too. I mean, what if I like...suck?"

Megan laughed. "Trust me, you're going to do great." Allison grinned. Megan glanced over at Adam, who was trying not to stare at Allison. Failing pretty badly though. "So...what's up with you and Adam lately?" She asked Allison.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, glancing back at Adam. He started casually looking around the room as she did so he wouldn't get caught staring. Megan put a hand to her forehead. "I swear Allie you're mentally retarded."

"Thanks..." Allison said sarcastically. Megan laughed. "Come on, you're telling me you don't see it?"Allison shrugged. "Well...what about you and Anoop?" Allison said, quickly changing the subject before she revealed too much.

"You KNOW how that is. You know how I feel. We're...we're friends. That's all..." Megan looked down. Allison rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Sure..."

The other Idols arrived and the 10 began to mingle for a while. About 15 minutes later, they heard a voice over the loudspeaker. A loud, booming voice. "All actors please head towards the center stage!" Then it cut off.

"Okay..." Lil said, and the 10 preceded to where they assumed the center stage was. It was hard to tell because the building was so big. They got to the stage and looked around. No one was in sight. "Hello?" Matt called out. Still no one.

"Hello Idols!" they heard from a distance. They all spun around to find the director. Allison shivered looking at him. Adam was right, he WAS creepy. He had on that same black trenchcoat and boots as he did when they auditioned. His hair was messy and uncombed, and he wore a pair of black sunglasses. He was a pretty large guy too. Probably over 6-foot. Piercings too. A shiver went down her spine.

"I'm glad to have you all here!" he said and walked over to him. Allison looked at the others. They all seemed to have pretty much the same reaction as her: this guy was a creep. "Now I bet you're all wondering why I chose YOU guys for this movie. They all nodded. "Well, it's simple. You guys all have amazing talents and great chemistry. Well-known too most of you. Just what is needed for this movie. It's going to be HUGE!"

"Uh, excuse me sir...are we going to get our scripts and all?" Adam interrupted. "Because if we're going to start filming today, it'd probably be good to know our lines..." The director turned towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Broadway..." Adam made a face to that. "Just let me explain this whole situation to you guys. Then maybe you'll get it..." He started walking back and forth in front of the 10. "I'm sure most of you are wondering the same thing. Where's the script? What's this movie REALLY about? Why did you choose all of us instead of much more experienced actors? And what role are you REALLY playing? The answer is simple. You're playing yourselves."

The Idols all started chattering to themselves. "Wait, WHAT?" Michael said.

The director grinned, his eyes filled with wickedness and greed. "You're all playing yourselves. As in, using your names."

"But wait, WHY?" Danny said. "Doesn't that mean you have to re-write the script and all?"

"He spun and looked Danny directly in the eyes. "Oh, you would think that wouldn't you Mr. Gokey? You don't know ANYTHING!"

Michael stepped up. "Okay, now listen Mr. Director..." he started, but was interrupted.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you..." he said menacingly. Michael took a step back.

"You wanna know WHY I don't need to re-write it or anything? Because there IS none!" The Idols all gave each other worried looked. "This movie is going to be REAL, no fake, shitty Hollywood-produced crap. This is going to be raw shooting. 100% real. The first REAL horror movie, that's actually HAPPENING."

"Wait. I'm sorry, I don't understand..." said Scott.

"Of COURSE you don't! I knew you wouldn't. NO ONE does. Basically it's this: EVERYTHING in this movie is real. The actors. The lines. The film. The BLOOD. I'm going to be a legend! The first person ever in history to stage a horror movie that's ACTUALLY happening. You WILL die! All of you! He laughed again menacingly."

"You...you can't be serious!" said Megan studdered.

"But I AM! A grappling hook lowered, and the director attached it to his belt. He pulled the cord and it started to pull him up. "You better run if you want a chance. A chance to actually LIVE. If you can find the one exit in this building you're save. You're alive. If not...it was nice knowing you!" He laughed again, and was soon high above them. Suddenly all the lights turned off. It was pitch black. They were alone now. Or...were they?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Idols were now alone. In the pitch dark. They started freaking out. "Oh my God, we're all going to die!" Megan sobbed. Anoop put his arm around her. Or who he supposed was her at least. "Um, wrong person Noop-Dogg..." Danny said sheepishly. Anoop let go and quickly made his way over to Megan.

"Don't worry Meg. We ARE going to make it through this. We will. ALL of us. We're strong. We can't let this break us. The director said there was an exit. He's just messing with our minds. Manipulating us for the peoples entertainment. We're not going to give in to all of this..." he lifted her chin and moved her hair out of her face. "We're gonna be alright, okay?"

"You REALLY think that Anoop? We're in the frickin dark in this huge building. We have no idea what we're doing or where we're supposed to head to. We're screwed..." Matt said.

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the loudspeaker. "So you guys want light?" Adam looked around wildly, trying to find where the voice was coming from. He sighed after hearing it was just on the loudspeaker. "Well, head to your left. On a table about 100 feet away are 5 flashlights. Who knows how long they will last though..." the director laughed and shut off the loudspeaker.

"Well...come on guys. Let's get those flashlights..." said Lil nervously. The idols started walking blindly until Michael finally hit a table. He started feeling around. Hey guys, I think I found them!" He picked one up and found the switch. He turned it on and shined it around, looking at everyones scared faces.

"Okay, we're going to have to pair up and share these," Adam said, immediately taking charge as he often did. Everyone quickly found a partner: Adam with Allison, Lil with Scott, Michael with Danny, Matt with Kris, and Megan with Anoop. They all got their flashlights.

"Okay, well now what Adam?" Kris asked him. Everyone turned towards him. Before Adam could speak, another announcement came over the speakers. "Make your decisions wisely. You all better scatter. Or this is going to be one VERY short movie!" The loudspeaker turned off again, and Adam looked around again. "Where are you? And how do you know what we're saying?" Adam called out.

The loudspeaker came on again. "I'm watching you. There's hidden cameras everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Now like I said, you should probably leave...now..."

"Wait, what's happening?" Adam called out, but the loudspeaker shut off. The room was silent.

"Adam...I...I don't like this..." Allison said, clinging to his arm. He pulled her close.

"Hey, what's that?" Scott said. They all stopped and listened. Footsteps. Approaching rapidly.

"Everybody run!" Megan screamed. Everyone scattered off in different directions, each with their partner.

Allison and Adam ran until they were out of breath. Finally Allison had to just stop. "Wait Adam...I...I need a break..." she said, gasping for air. He immediately stopped. "I...I don't think I can go on Adam. I'm...I'm not cut out for this. There's no way I'm going to be able to make it."

Adam grabbed her hand. "You will make it Allie. You WILL. I'm not going to let you go. No matter what. I'll protect you. I'll fight for you. You're safe with me. Don't worry."

Allison looked up and smiled at him. There was a hint of doubt in her eyes though. How were they going to do this? How were they going to survive? She tried to think back to every horror movie she had watched. "Adam, we...we gotta find the others. We can't be separated. That's how...that's how people die..." she studdered. A chill went up her spine again.

"You're right," Adam agreed. "We can't just leave them out there alone. Who knows what might happen. Just like a horror movie. But real..." Adam shivered too and grabbed Allison's hand.

They were just about to start walking when Allison pulled back. "Wait Adam...what's that?

"What?" He asked, stopping and looking around. He shined his flashlight into the darkness. I don't see...or hear anything."

"Seriously Adam, I'm telling you I heard something. And I...Adam, look out!" she suddenly screamed, and pointed behind him. Adam spun around just in time to see a heavy-built man about 6-foot dressed in a ski mask and all back holding a big axe above his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The big, burly man in the mask swung the axe at Adam's head. Adam ducked out of the way just in time; the axe basically skimming the top of his head. Allison screamed out. The man swung the axe again, this time nicking Adam in the arm. He screamed out in pain. "Come on Adam, we gotta run!" Allison grabbed his hand and they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction; the killer right at their heels. He swung the axe yet again, this time completely missing. They both screamed and quickened their pace.

"Adam, we...we can't outrun him, he's gonna get us!" Allison cried out. "No...I'm not going to let that happen. Not now, not ever!" He spotted about 50 yards away a pile of various props used. "Come on Allison!" They both ran full speed towards the props. The guy was right on their heels. Adam grabbed the first thing he could grab; which happened to be a lamp and threw it at the guy. He staggered back, almost running into a table behind him.

After a few seconds, the man regained his stability and headed towards them; axe raised high above his head. Adam frantically looked around until he spotted something else he could use: an old, rusty anchor. It was actually real too. He picked it up and with all his strength he heaved it at the killer. The guy's eyes widened and he dropped the axe in attempt to catch the anchor. He managed to do so, but fell backwards to the ground.

"Come on, now is our chance!" Adam grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could away from that place. As soon as they were far enough away, they both stopped to catch their breath behind a big pile of boxes.

"Adam...oh my God are you alright?" Adam looked at his right upper arm, which was now bleeding. Pretty badly too. The blood was soaking through his faded blue shirt. Allison brought a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"I'm fine, I'm just...a little shaken up. That's all. Just a minor cut..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath in and biting his lip to keep from screaming out. It felt as if his arm was on fire.

"So you escaped!" a voice came on from over the loudspeaker. Adam's head immediately jerked up.

"Why are you doing this? Why to US? What did we ever do to you? PLEASE, just let us go!" he called out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" the voice said. They gave an evil chuckle. "I will prevail. You're NEVER going to make it out...alive that is! I've got about half a dozen trained assassins in this building right now. You won't last for long!" And with that everything was silent.

Allison started to cry. "He's right Adam, we can't do this. We're not going to make it. We're gonna die!"

"He shined the flashlight on her face. "Don't cry Allie, please." He wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. "You gotta stay strong. WE gotta stay strong. If we wanna make it out of here alive that is. Who knows how long we're actually safe for..."

* * *

Gokey and Sarver made their way through the darkness. "Dude, this is REALLY messed up, don't you think?" Michael said to Danny, shining the flashlight around them.

"Yeah, it is. That's the thing though. Doesn't this just seem...weird to you?"

Michael stopped walking and turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just...it almost seems like it's not real. I mean think about it. This could be some sick prank the director set up to just...I don't know, see how well we act? Or like, how good we are at all this horror film stuff."

"No, I don't believe that," Michael retaliated. "I mean, who in the right mind would set up something like this?!"

"I don't really know..." replied Danny. "But the director DOES seem messed up anyway. Either way though, he's crazy."

The floor creaked in the distance. Both guys immediately froze. Michael put a finger to his lips and turned the flashlight off. They were in complete darkness now. It was silent for almost a minute. Then they heard it again. "creeeeaaaaakkkkk....."

Danny covered his mouth to keep from screaming out. His heart was beating rapidly. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, as did Sarver. They waited there motionless for about 5 minutes until everything was completely silent. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I thought we were goners! I thought..."

All of a sudden a figure appeared from behind Danny. He screamed as the person plunged the knife right into his shoulder blade. "Michael...just...just run!" he cried out. The killer pulled the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed him again, this time right down his throat. Danny started choking. Blood started gushing out of his mouth. He screamed out again. Then all was silent.

Michael cried out. The killer immediately snapped his head up in his direction. Michael dropped to his hands and knees. Thankfully it was too dark for the killer to be able to see much. He crawled as fast as he could, sobbing silently. He could barely breathe. His best friend was dead. This was REAL. They were really going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Megan clung to Anoop's arm as they walked around the building, their fingers intertwined. The only light the dim light of the flashlight. It was completely silent. Only the sound of Anoop's steady breathing could be heard. Megan's heart was racing. What was she going to do? What would happen to them? If anything happened to her, what would happen to Ryder? How would this effect him? Growing up without a mother most of his life. Growing up in a foster home. Tears started falling down her face. Anoop stopped walking and looked at her.

"You okay Megs?" he asked worriedly, shining the flashlight up at her face and seeing her tears. "What's wrong baby?"

She wiped her face and looked away. "Please Megan, talk to me..." Anoop said quietly, giving her hand a tight reassuring squeeze. Megan looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He looked so concerned. More tears started to fall.

"It's just...it's just Ryder," she confessed, sniffling a bit. "What if we don't make it out of this? What will happen to him? He's still only a little kid. He doesn't understand death yet. And he...he..."

Anoop put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Please Meg, don't think like that. That's not going to happen. You're strong. You're going to make it through this. I'm not going to let you die. I'm not leaving your side, okay? Please don't cry..."

Megan stared into his eyes, wishing she could believe him. "Anoop, can you just promise me one thing?" she asked, wiping her eyes again.

"Anything Megan. Anything."

She smiled a little. The way he said her name; it sounded beautiful. Almost like poetry. She took a deep breath. "If...if anything happens to me, promise me that you'll take care of Ryder. You don't have to take him in, just like...make sure he's okay. When he's older...remind him of me..." She swallowed. "Don't let him forget me..."

He pulled her in for a hug. "There's no way he could EVER forget you," he said, wiping a tear away from her face. Her touch sent chills down her spine. "Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Nothing's going to happen..." he kept whispering into her ear. She hugged him tighter, wishing she could actually believe that. That they would be okay. She prayed that could be true. With all her heart, she wished it would all be alright.

* * *

"Come on Scott, let's go this way," Lil instructed, leading the blind man through the dark. He followed right behind her. "You hear anyone coming yet?" she asked him. One good thing about going with Scott was that because he was blind, his other senses were stronger. So he could hear a lot better than she could.

"Nope, nothing yet..." he said, following the sound of her voice. "If we want to find our way out of here though, we should probably head towards the perimeter of the building or whatever though. Maybe then we'll find a door that could lead us out of here..."

"Good idea," said Lil. "We just need to find where that is though. This building is huge. I can't even see the walls from here. That might be due to this crappy flashlight though..." she said, while hitting the flashlight on her hand in attempt to make it shine brighter.

"Let's just head straight then. We'll eventually run into the wall doing that." Lil nodded in agreement and the two kept walking, eventually finding the outside wall.

"Okay, now all we have to do is walk around the building, right inside the perimeter. And eventually we should find the exit," Scott said.

"Yeah..." Lil said nervously. "Hopefully at least. Before it's too late..." she trailed off. How could Scott always be so optimistic? They were trapped in a dark building with only a dim flashlight as their guide. They had no idea where they were going. And there was only one exit. How the hell were they supposed to find it?

"Shhh Lil, be quiet. I think I hear someone coming..." Scott said in a whisper. Lil froze. She heard it too. From right behind her. Before she had a chance to scream out the person covered her mouth. Lil dropped the flashlight. The masked killer brought the knife up in front of her face and held it in front of it. Lil's eyes widened and she tried to cry out. She struggled to get free. He threw her against the wall and grabbed a long metal pole off the ground. He stabbed it right through her chest before she could even make a sound. She was dead almost instantly, held up against the wall by the pole.

"Lil? You there?" Scott asked nervously. He couldn't hear her anymore. Her steady breathing had stopped. He heard someone else now though,there breathing slow and raspy. She was dead. He knew it. And he was next.

He turned to run. The heavy footsteps followed him, quickening their pace. Gaining on him. He ran at full speed now, holding his arms out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into anything. The person was getting closer. And closer.

Getting a sudden burst of adrenaline, Scott sprinted out far in front of him. Going so fast that when he tripped over the boxes laid out on the ground he went flying through the air. He landed in a big pile of empty boxes, buried under them. He quickly started throwing them off of him, struggling to get up. Just as he was about to get up, a hand shoved him back down. He fell backwards back under the boxes. Oh how he wished he could see. Maybe he would've been able to avoid what happened next.

The man lifted Scott up by his neck off his feet into the air. Scott's eyes started bulging out of his head. He struggled to breathe. He lifted Scott up over his head and threw him roughly on the ground. He was in immense pain. He tried to crawl away though, as fast as his broken body would let him. The guy grabbed him by the legs and dragged him backwards along the ground. Scott screamed out. The guy then spun Scott around by his feet in the air, letting go after about 30 seconds. Scott again flew through the air, this time crashing into the wall. He gasped for air. "Please...just...please..." he said, in a voice that wasn't much above a whisper. The killer grabbed Scott's head and slammed it against the hard, concrete wall roughly. Again and again. Scott screamed out. The wall was stained with blood. The guy kept going though, until finally Scott's body couldn't hold on any longer. His whole body went limp and his head fell to the side. The man just laughed and went on. On to find more victims.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Michael crawled as fast as he could away from that horrible scene. Once he was far enough away he collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing, reliving that horrible image in his head over and over. Danny, his best friend. Dead. So much blood. SO MUCH BLOOD. It was almost too much to bear. He knew he had to get away. Far away. He stood up, his knees buckling. He managed to steady himself. Then he started running. Running blindly through the darkness. It was now he wished he hadn't dropped the flashlight. The dark was frightening now. Almost disturbing.

Suddenly he tripped over some fallen boxes. He soared through the air and skidded into the wall. He sat up and rubbed his head. He reached for something to help him up, unknowingly grabbing a hand. A human hand. A cold, dead, lifeless human hand. He screamed and jumped backwards. He quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Right into a pole sticking out of the wall. He bounced back, almost losing his balance. Michael squinted his eyes and tried to see what was in front of him. His eyes widened after finally realizing what was before him. Lil. He screamed a blood-curdling scream. His knees began buckling again. The blood drained from his face. His head was spinning. Finally, he collapsed. It was too much. Too much. He fell on his side and fainted.

* * *

"Any sign of the others yet?" Kris asked Matt while shining the light in every which direction, then focusing it on Matt.

"I don't see them. I don't see anything..." Matt sighed.

Kris sighed too. "I wish this damn thing was brighter. You can't see more than 10 feet in front of you!" he hit it against his hand a few times.

"Yeah..." Matt trailed off, not thinking about the flashlight.

"Worried about the others?" Kris asked him. It was as if Kris read his mind.

"Yeah. Do...do you think they're alright? Do you think they're alive?" He asked, pausing after the last part.

"I pray they are. They're all strong. They can make it through this..." he gulped. "I hope. I hope we can to..." They were both silent after that.

"Hey, what's that?" Kris said after about 1o minutes of walking. He shined the flashlight over on the rather large object laying on the ground. He gasped and dropped the flashlight. Danny. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..." he kept repeating over and over to himself. "No, this can't be happening. Please, let it not be so. Let this all be a dream. PLEASE..." All was silent. Matt wasn't saying anything.

"Matt, are you..." Kris turned and shined the flashlight to where Matt was. He was gone. Kris gulped. He got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. M...Matt?" he studdered. Silence. Complete silence. He gulped again. "Matt? Come on buddy. Answer me. PLEASE." He shined the flashlight all around him. He was about to turn back around when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Matt?" He asked nervously, in almost a whisper. He took a step forward. Then another. Then another. He shined the flashlight ahead of him.

Matt was on the ground, his neck snapped. His eyes were rolled back in his head. A knife was through his chest, staining his entire shirt with blood. A big, husky man dressed in all black was standing behind him, his hands covered in blood. He was staring down at Matt. He slowly brought his head up; eyes focusing directly on Kris.

* * *

"Hey Adam..." Allison said, turning and looking up at him while they were walking. "Yeah baby?" he asked. Allison bit her lip. "Uh...never mind..." she said, looked away.

"He gave her hand a squeeze. "You can't just say 'Hey Adam' then not tell me anything. Now come on. What's on your mind?" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back somewhat forcefully.

"This probably isn't the best time to talk about it, with all this stuff going on..." she trailed off. Adam turned and grabbed her other hand, looking directly into her eyes. "Come on Allie..."

She turned away from him again. "Come on Adam, you're only making this harder! Just drop it!" She yanked her arms out of Adam's grasp and turned her back to him. Tears started falling down again. If only he'd just understand.

"Allie, don't cry. Can't you just tell me? We've been friends for basically forever. I've never kept a single secret from you. You were the first person on Idol I told about me being gay. I've told you everything. So why can't you just tell me? Stop being so secretive!" Adam said, raising his voice.

"Oh yeah, of course. Blame this on me. Blame it ALL on me! Like you always do!" she shouted back.

"Yeah, like I 'always do.' What about you?! You ever think about what YOU do?!"

More tears started pouring down her face. Just drop it Adam! DROP IT!" she shouted.

"Why can't you tell me?!" he yelled back.

"Because...because I love you!" she screamed. Adam's mouth dropped open. "Allie, I...I'm sorry. I...I just don't feel the same. You're 10 years younger. And, just..."

Allison turned away from him again. "Exactly! That's why I didn't tell you! I can't tell you ANYTHING!" she started backing up.

He grabbed her arm. "Please Allie. Stop! I'm..."

"No. Not this time Adam. Goodbye..." she yanked her arm away and ran. As fast as she could. Into the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kris' eyes widened. His mind went almost completely blank. He knew he had to run. He had to. It was almost as if he was glued to the floor though. He couldn't move. Like a statue. Like a deer and headlights. Frozen.

The guy ran and lunged at him. Finally coming to his senses, he jumped out of the way. Just in time; the knife missing his head by inches. Too close. Way too close.

Kris ran at full speed away from the man. Away from that awful scene. Matt. He was dead. Just like that. And Danny. And who knows who else. Thank God he still had the flashlight so he could see. But that also meant the killer could see him too. He couldn't give up that precious light though. It was the only light he had. The only light he had to keep himself on track; showing him the way to go.

He ran down an empty corridor at full speed, quickly trying to open the doors in the hallway. No luck. They were all locked.

He got to the end of the passageway. One more door. That was it. Only one more. He turned the knob. It was locked too. And he was cornered. He turned to face the man, who stopped once realizing Kris was trapped. The man grinned.

"My first kill of the night, and it gets to be the American Idol winner himself. Kris Allen!"

"You...you don't want to do this..." Kris studdered. Please, PLEASE don't. PLEASE!" he begged.

The man only scoffed at him. "Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you." he lunged at Kris.

* * *

Michael finally came to a little while later. He tried to get up, but couldn't. His head shot up. Where was he? Wasn't he near Lil's...body?" he shivered thinking about it. Where was he now though? He looked around. He was in a small little room now, one of those interrogation rooms it looked like. What happened?

He looked down. His hands were tied securely to the chair he was sitting on, as were his feet. He struggled to get free. But couldn't. He was trapped.

"H...hello?" he called out. His voice echoed in the small room. "Anyone there?" he said nervously.

"Why hello Michael!" said a voice coming from behind him. He snapped his head in that direction, turning it back and forth so he could actually see. Once he did he regretted it though.

A tall, muscular man stepped out of the dark corner, a big bloody steak knife in his hand. Michael gasped and struggled even harder to try and break free. The ropes only tightened on his wrist. He screamed out in pain.

"It's no use trying to escape," the man said chuckling. He took a few steps closer to him. "It's no use. You're going to die. Just like you're friend..."Michael whimpered. Tears started falling down his face. "Please, no. Please god, please don't let this happen. PLEASE!"

The man laughed and stepped up right behind him, running the blade of the knife across Michael's throat. Michael held his breath, trying not to sob. The guy dug it in a little bit as he slid it across, leaving a slight cut on his neck. Blood started dripping down. He took the knife away and put his finger on the point.

"How would you like to die Michael? Would you like a nice, swift death or a slow painful one?" Michael opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "You'd LIKE to choose wouldn't you! But it's all up to me. What kind would be most appealing to the public eye? What kind would make me a STAR?"

More tears started to fall down his face. "You...you realize you're going to do to jail for this! It'll all be on screen, they'll have video proof!"

"You don't think I know that?" he spun around and started pacing in front of Michael. "I'm already going to jail anyway. Hell, I should be in jail NOW! Your precious little director is the one that broke me out! And by that I mean bribed the cops. I mean, what cop in their right mind would say no to a famous director? Well, he's not famous yet, but he WILL be! This is going to make him huge, and me too! I'll be a legend for taking part in this! One of those people kids in school do their projects on. You'll see MY face on posters. MINE!" he stopped pacing and turned to face Michael. He leaned down so he was face-to-face with him; their faces only inches apart. "And you will be dead!"

Michael leaned his head back and snapped his head forward as forcefully as he could. His head collided with the man's nose. He fell backwards, caught off guard. His nose started bleeding. He got up as fast as he could, his eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay for that!" the man said through gritted teeth.

Thinking quickly, Michael stood up and spun around. He ran backwards at full speed and jabbed the chair legs right into the guy's stomach. He screamed out in pain and held the knife at ready. Michael gulped. Maybe his plan wasn't so good after all. Now what?

The guy then dropped the knife and grabbed two of the legs on Michael's chair. "Looks like I'm going to do this the old fashioned way..." He shoved Michael forward with all his might. Michael slammed roughly into the wall. Before He had a chance to get away, the man ran full-speed at the back of the chair and pushed him into the wall. The chair legs broke off.

"Please...please. Just have mercy on me. PLEASE!" Michael begged.

"Too late for that buddy!" The man slammed him roughly into the wall multiple times until Michael collapsed to the floor. He was breathing heavily, trying to force oxygen into his now-damaged lungs. The guy yanked him up to his feet by the throat. "Not so tough now, are ya?!" he slammed Michael face-first into the wall again, rubbing his face against it and leaving a streak of blood.

Michael tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he vomited all over the floor; blood coming out also. He fell to the floor and started having muscle spasms. The man just laughed. "I'd love to stay here and watch you suffer, but I've got history to make!" he picked up the knife off the ground and stabbed it right through the top of Michael's head. He immediately went limp, his head dropping into the pool of vomit and blood on the ground. The guy slammed Michael's head down one last time on the ground for dramatic effect, then exited the room. On to find more victims.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Hey Megan, look. Is that a light over there?" Anoop pointed the flashlight towards a door that was slightly ajar. There was a crack of light showing through.

"You think it could be a way out?" Megan asked, hugging his arm tightly. "I hope so..." he said. The two walked towards the door. Anoop slowly pushed it open. As soon as he did, Megan let out an ear-piercing. Anoop dropped the flashlight to the ground in shock. Michael. Surrounded in a pool of blood and various other foul liquids.

"No...no! Anoop, please tell me it's not real. None of this is real. PLEASE tell me it's not!" she leaned her head on his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed her back gently, trying to find the right words to say. He was still in a state of shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry Megan. I really am. I...I..." he couldn't think of anything else to say. He just jugged her tightly with one arm, picking up the flashlight he dropped with the other. "Come on baby. We need to get away from here. Come on..." he held her close to him and led her away.

"Anoop, he's...he's dead!" she sobbed.

"I know Meg. I know. It's okay. We're going to be okay. We're going to make it..." he said softly into her ear, trying to calm her down. He brushed her hair out of the way. "I'm here for you..." he whispered into her ear and held her close. "I love you..." he said even quieter. Barely audible. But just loud enough for Megan to hear. She turned towards him abruptly. Doing so, their faces were only inches apart.

"Anoop, is...is that true?" she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "Do you really mean that?" Anoop took a deep breath and grabbed her hand; intertwining his fingers with hers. "Yeah Megan, it is. I love you. I've ALWAYS loved you. I was just too much of a wimp to admit it. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're sweet, kind, funny, and...I've basically fallen head over heels for you. I understand if you don't feel the same. I just..."

Megan cut him off, closing the small gap between them; their lips meeting. The moment both of them had been waiting for. It was complete magic. Neither wanted to pull away. Finally after about 3 minutes of heaven, they pulled away. "You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Megan said, almost out of breath.

"Yeah...same here..." Anoop grinned, then hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder once again. Just as Anoop was about to pull away from the hug, he gasped. "Look out Megan!" he said, staring past her at the dark figure approaching. Knife held over his head. He spun her around so his back was facing the person and dropped her to the ground.

She screamed. "ANOOP!" Before Anoop had time to run, the man plunged the knife into Anoop's back. Anoop fell forwards and screamed out in pain. His face hit the hard concrete. And with that, the killer was gone. Disappeared.

Megan ran to Anoop's side, tears streaming down her face. "Come on Anoop. PLEASE. You can make it through this. Come on! Don't die on me. I...I need you..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Anoop's breathing had become very choppy. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter. He mustered all of the strength his body had left and lifted his head up. He looked directly into Megan's eyes. "Megan...I...I love you..." he said.

"I love you too Anoop! So much! PLEASE don't leave me! She sobbed, squeezing his hand even tighter. Anoop's head dropped to the ground again. His breathing became even slower. Then...completely stopped. She felt his pulse. Nothing.

"ANOOP!" she cried, and bent over, sobbing. "You can't be dead. PLEASE!" she screamed out to basically no one. She looked up. "God, if you really are up there, PLEASE don't let him die. I'm just asking you for this one thing. ONE THING! Please...just let it be me..." she sobbed.

"That can be arranged!" said a voice from behind her. Her head snapped in that direction. There was the man again. With the bloody knife. She didn't bother to get up. Just looked up at him.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me. I don't fucken care right now... she said in a low, monotone voice. "Just kill me..."

"Glad too!" the man stabbed Megan. Right through the heart. She fell backwards over Anoop's lifeless body. Before she passed, she turned to Anoop and looked directly into his blank, lifeless eyes. "I'm coming baby. I'm coming to be with you..." she said in a whisper. Her head dropped to the side; her breathing slowed before finally stopping all together.

* * *

Kris watched as the man lunged towards him. It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion. As if the world had froze. The man hovered over him, knife ready to plunge into his shoulder blade. Before he could do that, Kris got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the guy's legs, dropping the flashlight while doing so. Thank God though he had fast flexes. The guy's knife plunged into the wall. He struggled to pull it out, screaming in frustration and rage.

Kris took the chance he had and sprinted as fast as he could away. He was safe. For now. But with no flashlight. No light. In the pitch black. But he was still safe. Who knew for how long though. He kept running through the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Allison stopped walking for a minute and looked around at her surroundings. It was so dark. She couldn't even see anything. The tears were still coming. They wouldn't stop. She knew it was stupid. It was such a stupid thing to do. To tell Adam how she felt. He was 10 years older than her. How did she THINK he would react?! Stupid. Just stupid.

She sat down cross-legged on the ground and wiped her eyes. It was pitch black out. There was no point in wandering around in the darkness. She'd just get lost. Or worse, run into trouble. She gulped. She still hadn't seen anyone else yet. Where were they all? Were they okay? Was Adam okay? Another tear ran down her cheek. She shouldn't be thinking of him now. But she couldn't help it. What if something had happened to Adam? How would she live without him? That is, if she lived herself.

Almost is if reading her mind, she heard footsteps in the distance. And heavy breathing. Very heavy breathing. She slowly stood up. "Hello?" Allison called out shakily. The footsteps got closer, and sped up. She froze.

"Adam...?" she called out quietly. "Please..." she begged quietly, more to herself then the person approaching rapidly. She screamed. Someone crashed into her, sending her flying backwards. The person landed on top of her, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. She squinted her eyes to see who was on top of her. "Oh my God, Kris!" she said after finally realizing who it was.

"Allison?" he asked, lifting himself up but still hovering over her. He quickly got off of her and helped her up, then engulfed her in a tight hug. "Thank God you're okay! I was so worried! I thought...I thought everyone else was dead..."

"I did too!" she said, burying her face in his shoulder. She pulled away a minute later, looking around. "Is Matt..." she said quietly, trailing off. She couldn't say it. She didn't even want to think it.

"Yes..." Kris said quietly. "He's dead. And so is Danny." Allison let out a quiet sob. Kris hugged her again. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. It'll be okay..." he said, trying to soothe her.

"What about Adam? Is he..." Kris asked her, trailing off as she had. "I...I don't know..." she studdered. "I'm so stupid!" she said, getting all worked up again. "Me and my stupid teenage angst, and I just had to storm off like that. Now I don't know where he is! He's gone! And I don't even know if he's alive!" The tears started falling again.

"Don't cry Allie. Of COURSE he's alive. He's Adam. Adam can take care of himself. You know that..."

"No, I don't know that!" she said, cutting him off. "Matt and Danny are dead, and who knows who else is! They could ALL be dead for all we know! Including Adam! We could be the only ones left..."

Just as she said that, they both heard a noise in the distance. Allison opened her mouth to scream. Kris quickly covered it and forced her to crouch down. He put a finger to his lips. Allison nodded fearfully, breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand and the both crawled over behind a couple of metal fold-up chairs. If it wasn't so dark it would've been a horrible hiding place. Thankfully they had the darkness to cover them. They sat there silent. Waiting. Watching. Praying.

They heard voices now. Getting closer. Three burly men approached them, making casual conversation as they walked. "So dude, did you see that one guy's face when I killed him? He was SO scared it was almost funny!" The other two men laughed.

"Yeah, I thought this was supposed to be hard! That's what that one dude that hired us said," said ones I mean, he's paying us so much, I figured it would be a difficult job, but no! Easy. They're dropping like flies. And only three more to go..."

Allison let out a gasp. Kris quickly covered her mouth again, holding her close to him and pulling her head into his chest.

"Hey, what was that?" the first guy said.

"What was what?" one of the other guys said. The taller, more muscular one.

"I think...I think one of them Idols is here. Close..." said the first man. The guys began looking around. Kris and Allison held their breaths.

The men were silent for a few minutes. Kris and Allison waited. And waited. For what seemed like an eternity. "Dude, I think you've been smoking too much of that pot lately. I don't see any of them Idols anywhere..." said the third man, now finally speaking. The second man nodded his head in agreement. They mumbled a few things under their breath.

"Okay, I still don't see anything. Let's just go..." said the second man after about a minute. "Fine, whatever bro..." Allison and Kris heard their footsteps start up again. Finally they faded away. All was silent. Kris and Allison were too for about 2 or 3 minutes. Waiting to make sure they were safe. Finally, Kris breathed a sigh of relief, figuring it was safe. He removed his hand from Allison's mouth; who was still breathing heavily. She sighed too. "That was close..." she said.

"Hey, you were right Smasher," said a voice not too far off. Allison gasped. The three men approached them; weapons raised in the air. "They really were here..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"So...you thought you could trick us, didn't you?!" said the first man; Smasher was what the other called him. "Well, we won't be outsmarted by a couple of snot-nosed brats..." he said, stepping even closer to them, the other two men right behind him.

"Please..." said Kris fearfully. "We never did anything to you. Can't you just...let us go?" he asked, stepping back as the men moved even closer. He pushed Allison behind him. She was crying at this point. "Don't...don't hurt us. P...p...please..." Allison studdered.

"Oh, don't worry little girl," said the second guy. "It won't hurt. For long!" the three men lunged at the two Idols. Allison screamed and kneeled down covering her face and head. Kris took a wild swing in the darkness, by stroke of luck punching one of the guys right in the face. He stumbled back into the other two; knocking into them. They both moved out of the way, and he fell to the ground. He got up, immediately wiping his now-bloody nose.

"You'll pay for that pretty boy!" he said, lunging at him. As did 'Smasher.' They knocked Kris to the ground. The other guy headed towards Allison. She looked up at the man fearfully and slowly stood up; cowering in fear.

"Please...don't hurt me..." she said quietly.

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it!" he guy said in a high, fake mocking voice. He lunged at her, knife pointing straight at her chest. She screamed and turned to the side, the knife slicing her arm. Thankfully not too deep. She screamed out in pain. He lunged at her again. This time she dodged out of the way.

"Allison, RUN!" Kris yelled from under the two men. "NOW!"

"But Kris!" she cried out.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go!" he threw one of the guys off of him as he said that. Allison ran away crying. The third man followed her. Kris watched her go for a second, before Smasher punched him in the face. She started to run. The man was quickly gaining on her.

She ran through a maze of various items. Quickly realizing that these were the same items as her and Adam had found. The props. She frantically searched through the darkness for something she could use as a weapon. Something. Anything. All she could find though was a long electrical cord. It would have to do.

She yanked it as hard as she could, removing it from the wall, dodging the frantic stabs of the knife the guy was doing. Finally pulling it free, she ran quickly around the man. "Hey, what are you..." the man started. She ran in a circle, wrapping the cord around his legs. Then before he could move, she yanked it. He fell to the ground with a loud "THUMP!" he cursed and tried to get his legs free.

Allison looked around frantically again for something else to use. She found nothing. But there was plenty of length left on the cord. Before the man could completely untie himself, she grabbed part of the cord and started wrapping it around his neck.

"Stop!" he yelled. "You don't know what you're doing! I'm just a hired help! I..." he was cut short by Allison's sharp yank on the cord. She kept wrapping it tighter and tighter. The killer started choking, frantically flailing his arms in every direction. Allison had to keep dodging them.

She pulled it even tighter. The man frantically tried to loosen the cord, only managing to make it worse. It tightened deeper and deeper into his neck. A ring of blood formed around where the cord was wrapped. He started choking even more, this time on the blood coming up from his mouth. He started having muscle spasms; jerking in every which direction. Allison screamed and jumped back. He kept shaking, kicking and flailing his limbs all about. He screamed a blood curdling scream. Then he was silent. Completely silent.

She killed him. He was dead. She actually killed someone. She tried to swallow, but couldn't. Her mouth was completely dry. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She stood there in horror, taking in what had just taken place. The man in front of her; the man that had just tried to murder her, was now dead. She was now a murder.

She ran blindly through the darkness, trying to get as far away as possible from that dreadful scene. Trying to get that awful image out of her head. The guy screaming that awful scream. The blood coming out of his mouth. And neck. Then that horrible, horrific silence. She ran as fast as she could, then stopping abruptly. Kris. She had forgotten about him. She frantically looked around; attempting to see. All she could see was darkness. Kris was no where to be seen.

* * *

Kris quickly got out from under the men and was on his feet; fists held high. The men got up and brushed themselves off, looking at Kris, then back at one another. They both let out a deep, chilling laugh. "Look Phil, he REALLY thinks he can beat us!" Smasher said, putting a hand on hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, and all we have is these here knives!" said 'Phil.' Grinning evilly, they both lunged at him, one from in front of him and one from behind. Thinking quickly, Kris leaped out of the way, causing the two men to crash into each other, one stabbing the other in the arm. Phil; apparently the one that got stabbed, screamed out in pain and grabbed his arm. Dropping his knife in the process. Kris quickly sweeped it up, almost getting stabbed by Smasher in the process. He jumped backwards and held he knife out in front of him. Phil looked up, realizing he dropped his knife.

"So, you think you can just take the knife and be done with it? That you win?" Phil said, slowly taking a step towards him while still holding his wounded arm. Kris held the knife pointed at him, his hand shaking a great deal. He took a step back.

"Well, you may have my knife. But I doubt you really have the guts to use it..." He took another step towards Kris, who held his ground fearfully. He kept the knife pointed directly at the man, trying his hardest to keep it steady.

"Try me..." Kris said with all the strength in his voice he could manage. Phil lunged at Kris, who kept the knife still, pointed still directly at him. Phil misjudged his lunge, and the knife went right into his chest. She screamed and fell back, staring wide eyed at the knife sticking right into his heart. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Smasher stared wide-eyed at his fallen partner, then looked back up at Kris, his eyes filled with pure hatred and his fists clenched. "You're going to have to try a LOT harder than that to get me!" he said through clenched teeth, and flung himself at Kris.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

As Allison was walking, she spotted a light in the distance. A moving light. A flashlight. She stopped walking and held her breath, straining to tell who it was. The figure shined the flashlight right on her. She shielded her eyes with one hand.

"Allie!" she heard a voice shout out. Adam. Of course. He ran to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged back half-heartedly, still shaken from what she had witnessed.

"PLEASE don't do that ever again Allie. You had me worried sick. You could've gotten hurt! Or even worse..." he hugged her tighter. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her pale, ghost-like face.

"Yeah...yeah..." she finally said after about a minute. "But...but I don't know about Kris..." she said sadly.

Kris?" Adam piped up. "You saw Kris?! What? When? Where? Is he okay?!"

Allison sighed. He cared more about Kris then her. Typical. Well, it at least seemed like he had forgotten about their little 'episode' from earlier. But she still hadn't. How could she? Her heart still ached from it. She had to forget though. She had to try. She couldn't leave him now. He wouldn't allow her to. It's not like she would try. She didn't want to venture into the darkness alone again. Thinking back to the man, she shivered. She didn't want to end up like him.

"Kris, he...these two men came after him. I...he said to run and I...this guy came after me and..." She started getting choked up about it, replaying that awful scene again and again. She couldn't finish her explanation.

"I'm sorry Allison. Really. We gotta go though. We can't stay here. We got to find Kris!" he grabbed her hand and started walking. She reluctantly followed. "You know which way he was?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No idea. I was, uh...preoccupied..." she said nervously. She didn't really wanna tell Adam what happened. It was too horrible. She didn't even wanna think about it herself.

Adam could tell something was up, but he chose to ignore it. "Uh, okay. Well, let's head this way..." he led her through the darkness, the dim flashlight as their only light.

"Hey Adam..." said Allison after about a half hour of walking. "Didn't we pass that pile of boxes about 10 minutes ago?"

Adam shined the flashlight around and cursed silently to himself. "Damn it, I think it is. We're going in circles, of course!" he threw his hands up in frustration. "We're NEVER going to get out of here!"

Allison looked around too as Adam shined the flashlight in every which direction. "Wait Adam, go back," she said, grabbing his hand that had the flashlight and moving it back to where it was before. "What's that?"

"It looks like...stairs..."? Adam said questionably. "That's weird..."he shined the flashlight all the way up to the top of the stairs. "Look, I think we found the control room!" Adam started walking towards the steps. Allison grabbed his arm fearfully and held him back. He turned back to face her.

"What's wrong Allie?" he asked, looking at her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Come on Adam, so we REALLY have to go up there? I mean, we don't know what's up there and all. Plus..." Adam cut her off.

"Yeah, but from up there we might be able to see more of this place since it's up so high. Plus if it IS the control room, maybe we can find a way to turn on the lights. Or better yet, find a way to unlock all the doors and get the heck outta here. So come on!" he grabbed her hand a lightly yanked her arm. She reluctantly followed.

The reached the steps. Adam took a deep breath and started walking up them. Allison stayed behind him, watching to see if anyone was below them. Still nothing. The old, rusty metal stairs made a quiet clanging sound as the walked up them. To Allison it seemed much louder than that though. It seemed as if it echoed throughout the entire building. As if everyone could hear. They climbed step after step, Allison counting each one to herself as they went up. 45...46...47...

Finally, they reached the top. The control room. Or at least what appeared to be that. Adam slowly turned the handle. Surprisingly, it was open. Adam was right. It was the control room. The two stepped inside and looked around.

It was a small, rectangular room probably only about 15 feet wide and 30 feet long. It was filled with many different cords and electronic devices. And on the one wall, TV monitors. About 40 different ones all lined up next to each other.

"This must be how the director is filming!" Adam said, looking at them. "There must be hidden cameras everywhere. And it looks as if the killers each have one too. Attached to their head maybe?" They both watched the one screen Adam was referring to. The camera seemed to be moving, shaking a great deal. They looked through it.

"KRIS!" Allison called out, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. The guy and Kris were in a struggle. It must've been one of the guys that had charged at Kris before. Kris' arm was stained with blood. He had some random spots of it on his chest too. He now had a black eye, and his face was quite bruised up. Bloody too. Allison felt like crying. "Adam, what can we do?" she cried, looking up at him.

"I...I don't know..." said Adam, staring wide eyed at the screen. He was starting to get tears in his eyes. He fought them back though. He couldn't cry in front of Allison. He had to stay strong. For her. "We just need to...locate where he is I guess..." he prayed they could do that. On time too. Before it was too late.

"Hey Adam, look. Here we are..." she pointed at one monitor at the top corner. It was of the control room. It seemed to be near the opening of the door or something. The looked up and over at it. Sure enough, it was up there. They turned back to the screen.

"And Adam...what's that in the corner of the room?" she asked, looking at the monitor again. They both turned to where Allison was referring to. In a chair, was the director. Who appeared to be sleeping. Laying motionless in the chair.

Allison's mouth dropped open. Before she could scream, she quickly covered it. "Don't worry Allison. He must be a heavy sleeper if he hasn't heard us by now. Don't worry."

The director's head shot up. "on the contrary..." he said, standing up. Knife in his hand. "Looks like those fools couldn't manage to kill you. So I guess I'm going to have to do it myself!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Allison gasped. Adam quickly pushed her behind him. "Oh, look how manly he is!" the director said mockingly. "Protecting the little girl. The gay man with nail polish..." Adam flared his nostrils. "You won't survive though..." said the director, continuing on. "Only 3 left..." Allison gasped. The director ignored her and went on, taking another step towards them. Adam took another step back.

"Not that many people can make it out. In horror movies there's usually only one. Or two maybe. But in my movie I want none. NONE!"He lunged at Adam, knocking him to the ground. Allison jumped back to avoid getting hit. The director lifted the knife up and prepared to jab it into Adam's chest. Before he could Adam grabbed his wrist. They both struggled to get the knife to go where they wanted it to.

"ADAM!" Allison screamed. Adam turned towards her briefly. "Allison, run. Find a safe place to go. Find Kris. Get out of here!" he said, while struggling with the director. He managed to throw him off of him, still holding his wrist with the knife.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving you. I may have left Kris, but I refuse to leave you. I...I can't!" she picked up the wooden chair the director was sitting in before and slammed it onto the director as hard as she possibly could. So hard that the chair fell apart. The director screamed out in pain. Adam let go of him, got up, and jumped back.

"The director got up off the ground and pointed the knife towards Allison. "You're gonna pay for that little missy!" Before Adam or Allison could react, he ran and plunged the knife into her stomach.

"ALLISON!" Adam screamed. She fell to the ground. "No...please Allison, no! Don't die on me!" he said, starting to cry. He felt as if his whole world was falling apart. She couldn't die now. She just couldn't. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, feeling her pulse as he did. It was very weak.

"Allison, please hold on. Please say strong. You can do this! I can't make it without you. Please don't die! I...I...I love you..." he finally said. More tears started falling down. "Yes Allie, I love you. I know I said I didn't feel that way before, but I was wrong. I love you. I can't live without you. You're the one I want to be with!"

Allison looked up into his eyes, barely able to keep hers open. She lifted her head up about a couple inches off the ground. "Adam...Adam...I...l...I l..." before she could say anything, her head dropped back down. Her eyes closed.

"NO!" Adam cried, bringing her hand to his forehead and crying. "He lifted his head up and kissed it gently, then set it back on the ground.

As Adam got up, the director started clapping. "Bravo! Truly amazing! This is going to make a great story line! The 27 year old gay guy loves the little 17 year old redhead. Scandalous!" he said, smirking. "And then...and then soon, he joins his girl, and..."

Adam cut him off, standing tall and clenching his fists. "You fucken killed her!" he screamed out in rage. Before the director could state a response, Adam lunged at him, fists held high. The director looked around wildly for his knife, then remembering he used it on the girl. Now he had no weapon. Nothing.

Adam slammed into him, throwing him against the wall. He started punching him rapidly and blindly, unable to see anything through his tears. He just kept hitting him. In the face, chest, and stomach.

Finally after about a minute the director managed to slip out of Adam's grasp. He picked up one of the broken legs of the chair and slammed it into Adam's head. Adam flew backwards into the partially closed door, which swung open as he crashed into it. He flew into the railing of the stairs. The director quickly charged into him and slammed him harder against the railing. The metal railing bent back a little from the force and weight of the two men. Adam looked over his shoulder and looked down. It was so far down. And with a concrete ground. He gulped.

"Ready to give up Lambert?!" said the director, his teeth clenched. He pushed him harder into the railing. It creaked and bent even more.

"Not even close!" Adam said, and punched the director, sending him sprawling back into the door. Adam lunged at him again and grabbed another piece from the broken chair. Another leg. He stabbed it into the guy's cheek. It wasn't sharp enough to go all the way through, but it did leave a streak of blood. The guy screamed out in pain, and slammed into Adam again. This time Adam was expecting it. As he did, Adam grabbed the director's shoulders and spun him around, sending him this time through the door and into the railing.

The director knew what was coming next. "Come on, don't you wanna be a star? If...if you let me go, I'll set you free! Then once this makes the big screen, you'll be even more famous! A legend!"

"I don't care!" said Adam ,holding out every syllable. He slammed into the director's upper body, sending him flying over the railing. He was only in the air for about a second. Then he slammed down onto the cold, hard concrete. Headfirst. Blood started pouring out of his cracked skull. He was gone. Dead. Adam was safe.

Adam managed to find the intercom in the control room. He flipped the switch. "The director is dead..."he said in a shaky voice. His throat was completely dry. "The cops will be on their way. So I suggest you leave...now..." he turned the intercom off, glancing one last time at Allison's lifeless body. Another tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry Allie. I'm sorry."

Adam figured out how to turn the lights on from the control room and flipped the switch. The entire building filled with light. Once the lights turned on though he wished they were off. From up there he could see basically everything. The director's bloody, mangled body on the ground. Plus several of his other Idol friends. Danny. Michael. Matt. Lil. Of course Allison too. He looked down sadly at her. And who knew where the others were. Him, Allison, and Kris were the last ones standing. And now Allison was gone. But Kris?

He looked over at the monitor, searching for his friend. Finally, he spotted him. He quickly scanned the area before finally figuring out where he was. Kris was down. But...was he still alive?

Taking one last look at Allison, Adam exited the room and sprinted down the stairs. Running to where Kris supposedly was. He found him a moment later. Kris was on the ground, his leg sliced open and his face bloody and badly bruised. His arm was pretty messed up too. But he was alive. He was alive. That was all that mattered. "Kris!" he shouted, and ran over to his fallen friend.

Kris' head immediately shot up. "Adam!" he said, sort of weakly because of the large amount of blood loss he suffered. Adam ran to his side. "We're going to get help Kris. We are..." he said to him.

"Adam...where...where are the others?" Kris asked, reluctant to ask. Adam just looked down and shook his head. Kris knew the answer. "We're the only ones left?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." mumbled Adam, a tear running down his cheek. It's just us..."

After a few minutes of talking, Adam went back up to the control room and located a phone, immediately calling the cops. About 5 cop cars were there almost immediately, along with about just as many ambulances. They loaded Kris on one and took him straight to the hospital. Paramedics were sent throughout the building to locate and pick up the bodies of the other Idols. And the killers too.

Adam watched this all from the control room, staring down at everyone through the big glass window. It all almost didn't seem real. It was like it didn't happen. But it did. It was all real. He looked down at Allison one last time. "I love you Allie..." he said for the last time. He could swear it looked like she was smiling. He headed down the stairs past the cops and paramedics, and out the door. It was all over. For now.

**If you guys like scary endings stop reading here and don't read the last chapter. The last chapter makes the whole story basically not scary, so yeah...**

**REVIEW!!!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue:**

The movie ended and the credits started to roll. The entire room was silent. Then someone stood up and started to clap. Then another person. Then another person. Soon the entire theater erupted in cheers. Adam stood up and turned to face them, smiling. The rest of the cast did too. They all took a bow. Adam put his arm around Allison. "Not bad for your first movie, huh Squirt?" She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. All the idols crowded around Adam and Allison.

"Oh my God Adam, you were amazing!" Anoop said, patting him on the shoulder. Adam laughed. "Thanks dude, you were too," he said back.

"Yeah, and same with you Allison!" Megan said, hugging her friend tightly. Anoop then grabbed her waist and pulled her away. Megan shrieked, then laughed when she saw it was Anoop. She pecked him on the lips. Ever since they had started filming the movie, and 'their' scene, Megan and Anoop had become a 'thing.' Doing the movie had finally caused their feelings to come out. Just like what actually happened in the movie. It brought Adam and Allison closer too. Not quite as far as the whole 'relationship' thing though. Now they just felt more comfortable around each other. More open, pretty much.

The director walked over to them about a minute later. "Hey guys!" he shouted in his loud, booming director voice. They all turned towards him. "Brian!" Danny shouted, and ran over to hug him. "You're a frickin GENIOUS dude!" he said.

Adam had auditioned for this movie alone. Once Brian had seen him act, he KNEW Adam was born to play this role. That's when he got his idea. Why not hire the others from Idol? His movie DID have 10 friends as the main characters. So it would work. He spent about two weeks rewriting and revising his script, matching each Idol to a character that was much like them. Matching Megan and Anoop together because of their immense chemistry. Same with Adam and Allison.

And soon they had a movie. Most of them had to go through acting classes, some for almost a month. But it paid off. They had their movie.

Even Brian, their director got to act in the movie. Ironically, he played the director. They wanted to make the movie seem as real as possible. So using about 100 hidden cameras and cap-cams made the film true genius. It at least seemed that way from the crowd's reaction. It was probably one of the biggest hyped-up premieres of the year. And they were a part of it.

"Now come on guys!" Lil said. "It's time for..." she paused for dramatic effect. "The after-party!" They all cheered and started walking out of the theater towards the awaited limo. Allison was the last to leave, staring up at the screen as the credits rolled. Almost wishing the movie hadn't ended. Adam turned and noticed her still back there. He ran over to her.

"You coming Allie?" he asked her. She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. At his bright, shining blue eyes. He held out his hand.

"Uh...yeah..." she said, smiling a bit. She took his hand, wishing that maybe, if she told him that the same type thing would happen as it did in the movie. That he did love her. That she wasn't just some little girl to him. Not just his 'little sister.' If only. She quickly pushed that out of her mind though. She couldn't let that ruin her night. This was supposed to be fun. She faked a smile and walked out hand-in-hand with Adam towards the limo. Maybe some day she WOULD tell him. But for now, she was just happy with them. With their friendship. It was good enough for her.

**THE END.**

**So do you get it? the whole entire story was on the big screen. So everything from chapter 1 and on is the movie. This series I actually MIGHT make a sequal to. Where they're at an afterparty or something and the stuff actually happens. Maybe once I'm not busy. **

**REVIEW THOUGH!!!! :D**


End file.
